Starting new
by vampire1031
Summary: The pack begins their new lives in their new town, but what does the future hold? this one is going to have adult themes so just a heads up ok not for the immature. please R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New Home

The pack, after traveling for hours arrive in the town of Whyville. Making their way down the road Mana's and Jojo's car is the first to stop, The doors fly open as they grab their stuff Mana up at the front door opens it.

"Ah a new life" Mana says breathing in the scent of the room

"A new beginning" Jojo says interlocking his fingers with his boyfriend's

"Hell fucking yeah, it's about time that we got home" Cody says bringing in his stuff and dragging it towards a room.

"Yups, well I'm off so be back in a little bit" Mike says making his way towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Pam asks as Aaron comes up behind her nibbling on her ear.

"Well I am going to go apply for jobs"

"Wait for me, I going to look to bra" Marcus says dropping his stuff off in the living room.

Mike, Marcus, Cody, and Koa all go out with each other down the street going into various places and getting job applications. Back at the house though things are heating up between the two couples.

Mana and Jojo make their way into their room closing the door behind them. Jojo falling on top of his boyfriend, their lips locked in a passionate kiss. Jojo's hand gracefully rubs against Mana's cheek. Causing the older who to shudder.

But Aaron and Pam on the other hand are sitting down on their bed talking to each other about what they would want to do.

"So Pam, What is your answer to my question?"

"My answer is yes Aaron" Pam says a mother's smile on her face

Aaron filled with happiness howls before tackling her to the bed, holding her close to him and smiles as he closes his eyes.

"This is going to be great" Aaron whispers as he drifts off to sleep along with Pam not showing any signs of letting her go while he sleeps. Knowing this Pam closes her eyes as well, tired from their long journey to their new home.

Back in Jojo's and Mana's room things don't seem to be slowing down for them either. Jojo sitting on his boyfriend's stomach has his hands pinned to the bed above him looking down into Mana's hazel eyes. Jojo looks down at him and cannot help but be thankful at the wonderful person he has found.

"Hey Mana? I just want you to know something" Jojo says gazing at his boyfriend's chest as it pumps up and down with every breath.

"What is it Jojo?" Mana looks up at his companion wondering what is on his mind.

"I just wanted to let you know that until you came into my life I never thought I would be happy" Jojo says now laying on top of Mana, both gaze deep into each other's eyes for better understanding on what the other is feeling.

"You make me happy too Jojo" Mana says licking Jojo's cheek and grins a little turning a pink color. Jojo rolls to the side as him and Mana embrace in a loose hug and fall asleep face to face, but before Jojo falls asleep he playfully bites Mana on the nose which makes the sleeping who wiggles his nose. Jojo leans forward towards Mana's ear and whispers as softly as he can.

"I love you Mana, you mean the world to me" Jojo says closing his eyes as he begins to sleep not knowing that a smile makes its bed on Mana's face.

Hours later both couples are up as well as the rest of the pack are back from their hunt for jobs.

"So any luck on finding work over here?" Jojo says fixing his hair combing it down over his eye.

"Hell yeah, there are a lot of opportunities over here, this was a smart move" Mike says as he digs in his pocket for his cell phone.

"What are you doing bro?"

"I'm going to call mom them to check up on them"

"Good idea, we should all do it"

The pack then grab their cell phones except for Mana, Koa and Aaron who just smile at the fact that they are with their family so they have no need to call them. Minutes later they hang up with their parents, their stomachs are growling from lack of having eaten anything during their ride there.

"Let's eat out or something"

"Can't we just order food? I don't want to go out"

"Can we have Chinese food please"

"Ok why not"

Jojo calls up a nearby Chinese restaurant and orders a bunch of food. Mana and Jojo both walk down several blocks to pick up the food but on the way back they stop to look up at the moon. It's been a while since they seen a full moon like that, especially up close like how it was that night.

"Nothing can be better than spending my life with you" Jojo says interlocking his fingers again.

"Same here Jojo, I love you with all I have" Mana says kissing Jojo on the forehead.

"Well we best get back so that the food is still hot"

Jojo and Mana make their way back to their new home as they all sit around in the living room and go over their memories of their old lives, talking about how they met at camp, and how they all came to be friends, and then how they became a pack.

"Meeting you guys was the best thing I ever did, I never had this much fun before"

"I know I am so stoked that we get to start our own adventures"

"I am glad to say that my name will soon be Pamela Whoster" Pam says holding up her hand showing off the ring that Aaron proposed to her with. The whole group begins to cheer giving both Pam and Aaron congratulations and are excited about the proposal and everything.

"So when are you guys going to get married?" Jojo asks excitedly

"Halloween Night" Pam and Aaron say at the same time.

Disclaimer: Ok this is going to be the only chapter for a while so please bare with me, but I will do more if you guys want me to, but any way I want to thank Animation for letting me use his characters and to my little sis for being in the story to, hope you guys like it please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: When times get tough, howl

A fun field day at the park, having a barbeque with the pack, just enjoying each other's company what could be better? Thought Mana as he flipped the burgers on the grill putting them into the pan when they are cooked.

"Hurry up babe" Jojo calls out from the field to his boyfriend as he runs up and wraps his arms around his waist making Mana almost spill the burgers.

"Ha-ha jeez Jo you almost made me spill the food" Mana says turning and kissing his boyfriend on the lips Jojo returning the kiss arms still wrapped around Mana's waist.

"Sorry" Jojo says pouting playfully.

The rest of the pack just got back from swimming in the ocean, Aaron carrying Pam on his back his neon green bang sticking down on his eye, followed by Koa, Mike, Cody, and Marcus. All the friends sit down on a nearby table grabbing their lunch and begin to enjoy it while making small talk.

"So what, wasn't this idea the greatest ever?" Marcus says howling triumphantly as he puts his fists to his side.

"Like Mana said a few weeks back" Koa started

"A new life" Mike said looking at Cody

"A new start" Cody said looking at Aaron

"A new beginning" Aaron said closing the distance between him and Pam kissing her on the lips his wet hand gently stroking her cheek.

Hours later the pack decides to pack up their stuff and head home, but when they got home they noticed the door was open, Aaron Koa and Mana creep up slowly towards the house as they look inside and to their shock their whole home is trashed, broken glass on the ground, everything is tossed around, the walls are spray painted with hurtful words.

"Wow what the hell?" Koa said looking surprised.

"Who would do something like this?" Aaron said actually showing some emotions now, showing concern.

"So much for a new beginning" Mana said a tear making itself known on his eye, but luckily his boyfriend seen this and was quick to comfort his crimson headed lover.

"Its ok babe, we can fix this, at least none of us is hurt right" Jojo said a hand on the back of Mana's head and another hand on his back.

The pack was quick to clean up their house, it took them hours to clean up and get all the broken glass out and the graffiti off the wall, but they were able to do it. The whole pack decides to call it a night as they all get ready for bed; Pam falls asleep in Aaron's arms as Mana does the same in Jojo's. Koa walks up to his siblings as he pulls the cover over them and kisses their foreheads.

"Good night Mana, Good night Aaron" Koa says smiling when he sees both his brother and his cousin smiling back at him through their sleep. Mike and Cody both say night to Koa and give him a hug before they make their way to their rooms as Koa just plops himself down on the couch and lets out a sigh, thinking to himself.

_Koa's Thoughts:  
My family, my friends, how I wish I could spend more time with you guys, but it seems that my time is growing shorter as the hours pass. We had many adventures and trials that we conquered, many memories that we painted in the sky, many hopes that we wrote on the moon. I am just sorry that I am keeping this secret from you guys, but please do not worry for me. I lay my life in God's hand; for he will be my healer…I have faith_

Koa finally goes to sleep as the Moon begins to peak out from behind the clouds and shines on their home. Back in Jojo's and Mana's room Jojo still had Mana wrapped in his grey and black arms but unknown to Jojo Mana's eyes begin to shed tears wetting his boyfriend's fur.

The next morning everyone goes about their business Mana and Jojo are at home cleaning up the house with Pam and Aaron, while the rest of the pack are out at work. Stepping out of the house, Jojo walks over to the mailbox and grabs the mail looking through them.

"Bills, bills, more bills, and…a letter from my dad?" Jojo opens the envelope, walking back into the house and sitting on the couch. As he reads the letter to himself.

_Jojo's mind:_

_Dear Jojo,  
Son I am so glad that you are doing well with the "pack" or whatever you guys call yourselves, but anyway me and your mom miss you dearly son, and your sisters miss you a lot to, Hedy now has two teeth and she is growing to be a lovely young girl. But the real reason why I am writing this letter is to let you know that me and your mom support you as well as your friends, so if you ever need anything son anything at all, just give us a call._

_Love Ned._

_P.S Here is a check for $2,500.00 this should suffice for now son, if you need any more give us a call ok._

Jojo just can't help but tear up knowing that his dad and his family support them. Jojo then rallies up the other three in the house as they make their way to the bank so that Jojo can put the check into the pack's bank account.

Finally when night comes around, the pack decides to have honey BBQ ribs, all of them begin to converse with each other. But then the phone rings as Mana decides to go and answer it since he finished his ribs before everyone else sat down at the table.

"Aloha this is the Mana speaking"

"Hello Mana, this is Dr. Larue is Koa there?"

"He is but he is eating dinner right now, can I take a message?"

"Tell him that his results are in"

"Results? Results for what?"

"Mana, your brother is diagnosed with Cancer"

End of chapter 2, Sorry it took so long, I was busy away at Hawaii during summer break so I didn't have time to write a new chapter but here it is. This is only going to be a 4 chapter story, please R and R


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Keeping faith

"I am so sorry you guys, I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to worry, please you guys I am fine don't worry please" Koa said tears in his eyes.

"But when were you going to tell us Koa? I mean me and Mana are family, we are an Ohana Koa, I thought you would have at least told us" Aaron said tears streaming down his face

"Shit Koa, I already lost my real parents all I have left is you guys, how am I suppose to deal with the fact that I lost another family member?" Aaron shouted as the rest of the pack surrounded him and wrapped their arms around him letting him cry out all his pain and anguish. Mana knowing better than anyone of them even Koa knew that Aaron had many years of pain that he kept inside of himself for long.

Aaron finally calming down apologizes for his outburst but is reassured that it is normal for people to lash out when they have so much anger built in. The pack begins to call it a night as they all change into their pajama's and head into their rooms. Pam and Aaron are doing their thing while Mike and Cody are Playing video games in their room, Jojo falls asleep beside Mana and Koa is sleeping on the couch as usual.

Mana wakes up though in the dead of night and creeps out of the room and makes his way out the door and towards a nearby bench, placing his head in his hands he begins to cry at the thought of Koa dying from cancer, not knowing how much longer he has with his brother, not knowing if he will even be able to say good-bye. Knowing that he has a chance of losing his brother a second time.

"God, please if you can hear me heal my brother from his cancer? If you would answer any of my prayers please answer this one, I don't care about fame, I don't care about all the money in the world, I care about the health of my brother so please just hear my prayer, Amen" Mana continues to cry until finally he feels a hand on his shoulder, he looks up to see Jojo standing in front of him.

"babe what's the matter? I woke up and you weren't there so I got worried" Jojo says a look of fear on his face.

"I'm sorry Jojo I just needed some time to think, I don't want to lose Koa a second time. And I really can't stand losing a loved one" Mana says, as Jojo straddles his boyfriend's hips as he stares deep into his eyes, arms wrapped around Mana's neck.

"Come on, where is the alpha wolf I fell in love with? Where is the alpha wolf that always looked for a solution even though the problem seemed impossible" Jojo said reassuring. Gazing deep into the hazel orbs of his boyfriend he awaits a response.

"He…he is right here" Mana said raising his head, Jojo happy that Mana found some inner strength deep inside just can't help but press his lips against Mana's both of their eyes are closed as Jojo begins to suck on Mana's lower lip feeling weightless and as if time itself has stopped they share another wonderful moment. Mana caresses his boyfriend's chest as Jojo continues to kiss Mana passionately.

Half an hour later Mana and Jojo make their way back into the house and then their room closing the door and getting under the covers. Falling asleep nose to nose and in each other's arms.

Weeks have passed since the news that Koa has been diagnosed with cancer and it seems that everyone else has forgotten about it, even Mana. Jojo and the pack decide to go out to the movies to watch the last airbender, Pam on the other hand seemed to be acting quite strangely she wasn't her normal goofy self she seemed more, in a state of panic.

Aaron wanting to see what was wrong with his girlfriend pulls her to the side before they made their way into the movie.

"Aaron come on, we are going to be late"

"Not until you tell me what is going on here?" Aaron said forcefully.

"It's nothing I am just having my time of the month"

Aaron just looks at her knowing that she is lying but not wanting to fight with her nods as they make their way into the movies. After the movie they begin to head home when finally Aaron had enough of the lies and wanted the truth.

"PAM! listen to me what is going on? What are you not telling me?" Aaron said placing his hands firmly on her shoulders.

"You want the truth Aaron?" Pam asked tears in her eyes.

"Yes I do Pam, nothing you can say or do will make me love you any more or any less so what is it? What are you hiding from me?"

"I..I" but she gets cut off when Koa calls them inside for dinner. But deep inside Pam's secret is eating her from the inside, she wants to tell Aaron her secret, she wants to tell her pack her secret but she is afraid of what they might say or do.

Inside the house they gather around the table, as they begin to eat, confessing to each other their secrets.

"Since we believe each other to be family, we should trust each other with their secrets shouldn't we?" thought Mana as Mike and Cody begin to confess.

"In our room late at night we tend to watch porn on our dvd player" Mike and Cody both look down guilt ridden but is comforted by the pack.

"In our room Mana bites my neck leaving marks" Jojo says moving his shirt to show small bite marks, but they too are comforted by the pack.

"I have been taking a few drinks, while you all are sleeping, that's why I sleep on the couch" Koa said smiling feeling good that the pack isn't angry with him.

"I..I am... I am pregnant" Pam says holding her stomach, this throws the pack into major confusion, even Aaron is confused on why she didn't tell him.

Disclaimer: End of chapter 3, oh how wonderful the twists are, is the baby Aaron's? What is going on through the minds of the pack? find out in the last chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Being hit with different kinds of events seem to be giving the pack a lot of mixed emotions, with Koa being diagnosed with cancer and Pam being pregnant with a baby. But the pack needs each other more than ever if they are going to get through these times of great trials.

Chapter 4: beyond the shadow of doubt

Pam is rushed with different questions that seem to be giving her stress level a real beating until finally Aaron steps in. Taking Pam by the hand he leads her to their room as he closes the door and begins talking to her. Though on the outside everyone is looking at Koa and begin to ask him multiple questions.

"So Koa any news about your cancer?" Marcus asks concern in his eyes.

"Yeah it's looking pretty bad but don't tell Mana or Aaron, I don't want them getting too worked up" Koa says pleadingly.

"Don't worry Koa, we give you our words as a pack that we won't tell them" Mike says reassuringly

"But don't you think he Koa does end up…you know, that they would start to question us?" Cody says bringing a soda to his mouth taking a sip before placing it back on the table.

While everyone is in discussion Jojo and Mana are in their very first argument, this being the first time Mana ever yelled at Jojo made the slightly smaller who show fear.

"Mana what are you talking about?" Jojo asks demandingly

"Who the hell are you talking to? I mean my phone rings and some chick on the other line said hey Jojo you ready to smoke some weed and drink a few beers!" Mana said shouting at Jojo.

"Mana, you think I am that stupid to even do something like that and jeopardize my relationship with you? If you do, then I don't think you know me well enough and that this relationship won't work" Jojo says threatening the crimson haired who.

"Jojo you don't mean that" Mana says calmly

"I do Mana, if you can't trust me to make right decisions then maybe we aren't suppose to be together" Jojo says walking away from Mana.

Half an hour later, Jojo walks up to the house without a certain who by his side, Jojo walks into the house and given a weird look by his pack, as they begin to ask him questions, to which Jojo truthfully answers. They are shocked at what they hear but Jojo reassure's them that he just said that so that Mana would think about it.

"Ok but your sure wording it like that was the right thing to do? You know how Mana takes things real seriously" Cody says looking at Jojo, which causes the grey and black who to widen his eyes.

"Ah Shit! I forgot that Mana was easily hurt" Jojo says picking up the phone trying to call Mana, but only gets the answering machine.

"Shit he isn't answering"

"You don't think he might have committed suicide do you?" Mike asks his eyes wide

"Don't say that! Don't you ever fucking even think that!" Jojo says shouting as he runs out of the house in search for Mana.

Finally Pam and Aaron come out of their room, hand in hand as Aaron reassures the pack that the kid is in fact his, and that he promises them that he would take full responsibility for the child. But the pact gladly disagrees with what Aaron had said, telling him that they are one family therefore they will help with taking care of the child.

But joy quickly turns to fear when Aaron and Pam found out about Jojo's and Mana's little argument so they all rush out of the house and jump into their cars as they begin to drive around the area going to all of Mana's favorite places hoping that he would be here. All of them are looking for Mana except for Koa who is at a check up with doctor Larue, they begin discussing Koa's problem which seemed to take hours even though it took just well over forty-five minutes.

Just as Koa gets into his car and is about to drive off, he lays his head on the steering wheel and just begins to cry, letting his tears fall to the floor beneath him. Wiping his tears he starts the car, and heads home waiting for them to return, hopeful that Mana would be with them.

The pack looked everywhere for Mana but just can't seem to find him. About to give up they see two people fighting and one of the people seemed to be using the styles that Mana knew all too well, believing that to be Mana they are all about to drive over until they see a grey and black who running towards the two fighters. Knowing that's Jojo the pack return home.

"You're going to die kid" says one fighter holding a cocked gun towards the now adrenaline rushed Mana.

"So be it *spits blood to the ground* I already lost the love of my life over a stupid argument, I deserve to die" Mana says arms spread out welcoming the gun.

"Leave my boyfriend alone!" Jojo yells out standing in front of Mana and the other fighter.

Just as the fighter was about to pull the trigger cop cars came driving by which made the who run away in a different direction leaving the two in the dark.

"Mana I.." Jojo tries to say but is cut off as Mana kisses Jojo on the lips hand pressed against the pale skin of his boyfriend tears flowing from both of their eyes. Jojo places a hand on Mana's cheek as well as they share yet another meaningful kiss.

During the walk home they begin to apologize to each other for the argument and kept saying that the other one was right, but deep inside both were happy to be back with the other. As they get home they notice that everyone else is fast asleep in their rooms and Koa knocked out on the couch. Mana and Jojo slowly creep to their room as they sneak inside and close the door quietly Mana standing by the bed pulls Jojo on top of him Jojo sitting on his boyfriend's now shirtless body.

"You like me sitting on you huh Mana?" Jojo asks smiling in the dark. Mana just gives an sneaky grin to the shadows as Jojo interlocks his fingers with Mana's. Sitting on Mana for a good 10 minutes Jojo finally gets off.

"We can play tomorrow babe let's get some sleep though we had a rough day" Jojo says snuggling up to Mana his head resting against Mana's neck as the two fall asleep in each other's arms.

But in the living room their phone answering machine has a new message being sent by none other than doctor Larue.

"Koa, dish ish doctor Larue, I jush wanted to let you know that your final resultsh are in and I can't find a single tracesh of the Cansher anywhere? It'sh like itsh vanished, almosh like a miracle, but yeah that ish all"

Disclaimer: the last chapter of the story, hope you guys liked it. And wow what a twist ha-ha I loved this story as much as making twists ha-ha well hope you guys liked it please let me know your thoughts and if I should make another story. Thank you


End file.
